Sensors used in detecting of gas, compounds and biomolecules have been in the limelight and many studies have been published. Among them, a gas sensor have been used in a wide range of fields such as chemistry, pharmaceuticals, environment and medical care, and it is predicted that more research will be done in the future.
A technology detecting harmful substances and pollutants in the air in real time is indispensable to maintain good living environment and working environment. Therefore, the gas sensor is installed in various places and performs an important role monitoring the harmful substances and pollutants in the atmosphere and environment in which we live.
A gas sensor device notifies the detection or concentration of gas in an installed environment to a user.
In order to provide such a function, a conventional gas sensor device is configured to output a change of resistance value so as to discriminate whether the gas is detected or not, or convert the resistance value into a voltage value through a resistance and output it.
However, the gas sensor device according to the related art sensitively responses to an external environment such as temperature and humidity, so that the user may not correctly recognize whether the gas is detected or not, and there was a problem that the user may not easily recognize whether the gas is detected or not.